<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dumestic by Mishiees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914732">Dumestic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishiees/pseuds/Mishiees'>Mishiees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Just dumb, M/M, Married Couple, Minor Injuries, Murder Husbands, Not Beta Read, One Shot, So Who Cares, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will is Fine, but cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishiees/pseuds/Mishiees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet, short, sassy one shot about Will leaving the handbrake off of the Bentley </p>
<p> ~ It's crack, yo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dumestic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by my family member running themselves over and me spending the entire week having to look after them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Limping back into the house, weight unsteady and arm wrapped around his ribs the fresh cut to his forehead was how drooling blood behind the arm of his glasses and down his cheek</p>
<p>Propping himself with a pained groan against the kitchen door, Will looked over to his husband “First aid kit?”</p>
<p>The whimper and quire drew Hannibal’s attention from the meal preparation to the sight painted before him. “William.” Work surface abandoned, and concern tugging at his every fibre the doctor crossed the room to stand before his significant other. Caring hands ghosting over injuries, inspecting the damage.</p>
<p>“Ow. Stop yanking my head around.”</p>
<p>Hannibal batted the hands away and continued to assess. Clearly in his conclusion he felt Will should no longer be weight baring.</p>
<p>Strong arms had Will off his feet before he had time to protest, the display making his head spin. Or maybe that was the suspected concision.</p>
<p> “M’fine.” Came the feeble protest, even though he rested his head against Hannibal’s chest, enjoying the comfort the other brought, as well as the lack of pain now shooting through his left leg.</p>
<p>“If you truly believed that you wouldn’t permit me to be carrying you bridal style.” He carried Will through to the living room so he might lay the other down on their sofa and start removing clothing. </p>
<p>“Who said I’m not going to get you back later?”</p>
<p>“The sprained ankle, swelling knee and what I image will be some broken ribs are a fairly good indication. Care to tell me what happened?”</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Will refused to meet eye contact, as warm hands unbuttoned his shirt, revealing more damage. Then a thumb pressed into the flesh, causing Will to howl and squirm in an attempt to flea the source. “Stop it, you psychopath!”</p>
<p>“No need for name calling, mielasis.”</p>
<p>“Fuck you.” He huffed through gritted teeth.   </p>
<p>“Given that you cannot stand me pressing lightly against your broken bones, I wouldn’t recommend in indulging in something more visceral.”</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Will covered his face with the crook or his arm.  “I don’t want to talk about it.”</p>
<p>The dark undertone to the measured words were enough to cause Goosebumps to prickle across Will’s skin. “Whoever you’re protecting-“</p>
<p>“I’m not protecting anyone.” Will paused, unable to escape the questioning maroon eyes that screamed out for vengeance. “Alright… I’m protecting myself.”</p>
<p>It took Hannibal a few moments to process this. He looked over the extend of the inquiries, unsure how Will could have inflicted such pain and damage at his own hand.</p>
<p>A thick swallow. “I thought the Bentley had an automatic handbrake.” </p>
<p>“You ran yourself over?” The dumbfounded response settled between them.</p>
<p>“Simply put.”</p>
<p>An amused smile spread across Hannibal’s lips, his hands running out to brush the curls away from Will’s forehead in a sweet gesture of undying devotion.</p>
<p>“This isn’t funny, Hannibal.”</p>
<p>“I would have to politely disagree.”</p>
<p>“Well, then I’m glad your car is wrecked.”</p>
<p>“Something money can replace. I am not sure where I am to find you a brain.”</p>
<p>“A cowardly lion.” Will huffed, knowing that this would result in Hannibal teasing him. “Does this mean chicken soup?” </p>
<p>“Certainly. You will be on bed rest, as per doctors’ orders. Once the bruises begin to form you will regret walking on this.”</p>
<p>“That sounds like a threat.”</p>
<p>“Although I do need to teach you to take better care of my most treasured possession, it is something that will have to wait until the healing process has begun.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>